The Oder Part 3
The ODer 3: Apocalypse is the third and final part of the ODer series. The Oder 3: Apocalypse Pan has been taken by Oders into the Club Manta, where the King of the Oders awaits (as depicted in the second film). Chad, Annabeth, & Zee saw a crown placed on her head. Pan cannot control herself anymore. When Zee & Chad saw what happened to her, they tried to get rid of the King Oder. But the guidelines didn't work. Somehow, because Pan is the person wearing the crown wouldn't get rid of the King oder in the server. A few minutes later, Annabeth is caught outside Club Manta by two Oders and killed offscreen. Zee and Chad leave the server and go into a different server called Bloxburg. When Zee woke up lying near the tree, Chad appeared. While they were talking, a random car appeared. DrMadAboutScience, he came out of the car, telling Chad & Zee to come with them. Zee somehow told Chad to ignore him. When DrMadAboutScience warned them that the oders were watching them, a group of Oders appeared, and they got in his car to escape them. At his lab, DrMadAboutScience explained he made a crown which the King of Oders is wearing. He built the crown so he could control the Oders to stop online dating, but it was stolen. He made another crown (Pan's crown) which was stolen as well. He directs them to Joe in Royale High. They came on his car. He drove them inside his science lab. When they entered, they started thinking that he was doing somethign strange. After he told them that the crown was stolen, some of the Oders tried to break inside his lab. Pan then rams her car into the lab, killing DrMadAboutScience. Suddenly, Chad & Zee appeared on a different server called Royale High. The two wander throughout the castle and meet Katie, who directs them to Joe. However, while Chad is in the bathroom, an Oder with a nightmarish face appears behind him. When Chad and Zee find Joe, he gives Zee a necklace that will make all the Oders disappear if it is worn with a crown. Joe closes the door. When Zee and Chad leave, they are intercepted by Katie, who tells them Joe is in trouble and leads them behind a waterfall and into a cave. Chad realizes Katie is in league with the Oders and has led them into a trap; a group of Oders awaits in the cave, and the Oder with a nightmarish face appears behind the duo. The Oders do a ritual which Chad recognizes as the same type they used to brainwash him. The Oders convert Katie into an Oder and she tells them to get Chad and Zee. The other Oders turn around and then reveal hideous faces compared to their normal Anime Surprise faces. They begin to fly, which causes Chad to remember that you can fly in Royale High. They fly away from the Oders and hide; Chad in his locker and Zee in a bathroom. The Oders are able to catch Chad and eventually Zee as well. Zee and Chad find themselves back in Robloxian High School (which Zee notices has gotten an update), sitting in Pan's house. Zee is surprised the Oders did not take the necklace. Pan arrives with another Oder and explains that they are now in a game of hide-and-seek; they will have two minutes to hide after an alarm blares, then seekers (bald, thin, and fast Oders with thick heads) will be released; they will maul anyone they catch to death. If any non-Oder is alive after twenty-four in-game hours, they will be converted into seekers, which Chad realizes is a lose-lose situation. Zee asks Pan if she recognizes him; she replies "no" and leaves. Zee tries to hop into another server, but cannot. The siren then sounds and the two see other regular players hiding, including Joe, but the alarm is so loud it prevents any communication with anyone else, so they cannot talk to Joe. They find a hiding spot under the boardwalk. As the time goes on, Joe and other players are found by seekers and killed. Morning arrives, and Zee decides to go outside to "check something." He narrowly avoids being caught by a seeker, sees Pan on top of the clock tower, and grabs jetpacks from a nearby store. He and Chad then use the jetpacks to get there. However, Zee's jetpack malfunctions. Chad offers up his jetpack to Zee and asks him to leave him behind. Zee reluctantly does so, as Chad is mauled to death by a squad of seekers. Zee approaches Pan and knocks the crown off her head. However, her crown is knocked off the clock tower and destroyed upon impact to the ground. Pan, back to her senses, is informed by Zee about his plans. They then formulate a plan just as the king arrives. The king spots Zee, who tells him Pan left. The king asks where the crown is, and Zee lies that he intentionally destroys it. He deduces Zee's plan is to destroy his crown and launches an attack of Oders on all of Roblox. Zee tries to attack him, but is knocked down. Since Zee survived hide-and-seek, the king turns him into a seeker as Pan approaches them from atop the clock. The king taunts him about his powerlessness to stop the attack, but Zee replies with "I can't stop this, but you can!" Just then, Pan throws the necklace on the king's neck, and he is forced to press it, and all the Oders in Roblox disappear. Zee is returned to normal, and he knocks the distracted king off the clock tower. Pan and Zee then fly to the bottom of the clock tower and finds the king, who no longer has his crown, is no longer muscular and now extremely thin, and now has a cute face as opposed to a monstrous face. He tells them they are still doomed; there will always be oders. Zee explains that they know, but they are no longer unified without a leader. The king asks where they will take him; they proceed to lock him up in Jailbreak. With all the Oders dealt with, they return to the school, where several users congratulate Zee for stopping the Oders. He supports this praise, but acknowledges his fallen friends as well: Annabeth, DrMadAboutScience, Joe, and Chad. In a mid-credits scene, while Zee goes to the bathroom, he sees himself in the mirror as a seeker. Category:Information Category:The Oder Roblox Movie